mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Monthly Shōnen Sunday
| language = Japanese | website = http://gekkansunday.net/ }} , alternately known as , is a monthly shōnen manga magazine published in Japan by Shogakukan since 12 May 2009 (the June 2009 issue). The magazine was announced in February 2009. Hayashi Masato, editor of ''Weekly Shōnen Sunday, is the current editor of the monthly magazine as well. |journal=Monthly Shōnen Sunday |volume=1 |page=753 |accessdate=2009-06-10 }} The manga magazine has a target demographic of late teens to early twenties, similar to that of Jump Square. Manga artists who debuted new series or stories in the magazine include Yellow Tanabe, Mitsuru Adachi, and Kiyohiko Azuma. Series Manga } || style="text-align:center" | || ← transferred from Weekly Young Sunday |- | Asagiro || Minoru Hiramatsu || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Azumanga Daioh: Supplementary Lessons || Kiyohiko Azuma || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || short serialization |- | The!! Beach Stars || Masahiro Morio || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || ← transferred from Weekly Young Sunday |- | Birthday || Yellow Tanabe || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || one shot |- | Daisan Sekai no Nagai || Ken Nagai || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Hallelujah Overdrive! || Kōtarō Takata || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Itsuka Omae to Jiruba o || Yūji Yokoyama || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Kakushin'ō: Vero Musica || Masanori Yoshida || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Kenryoku no Inu Police Wan! || Pero Sugimoto || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Koko ga Uwasa no El Palacio || Takao Aoyagi || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Kōkō Kyūji Zawa-san || Eriko Mishima || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || special |- | Let's Play with Yvonne || Tomoyuki Arai || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Lindbergh || Ahn Dongshik || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Makoto no Ōja || Ashibi Fukui || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Manekoi || Taishi Mori || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Nobunaga Concerto || Ayumi Ishii || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Number One Kaidoh || Amiya Harumi || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Otome Genocide || Moricha || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || winner of the first Get The Sun Rookie Award |- | Q and A || Mitsuru Adachi || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Shinobi no Kuni || Mutsumi Banno || Ryō Wada || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Toaru Hikūshi e no Tsuioku || Koroku Inumura Haruyuki Morisawa (illustration) || style="text-align:center" | Maiko Ogawa || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Tsuki no Hebi: Suikoden Ibun || Hiroo Nakamichi || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Yoshitō-sama || Haruka Shii || style="text-align:center" | — || || style="text-align:center" | || |} Light novels } || style="text-align:center" | || |- | Time Mail || Tōichirō Kujira || style="text-align:center" | Hiroto Ōishi || || style="text-align:center" | || |} References Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Publications established in 2009 Category:Shogakukan br:Monthly Shōnen Sunday ja:ゲッサン